


Someone New

by clexa_komtrikru



Category: Clarke Griffin - Fandom, The 100, clexa - Fandom, lexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa_komtrikru/pseuds/clexa_komtrikru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin é uma jovem médica sem vida social. Lexa é uma jovem advogada e mãe solteira, nova na cidade. O caminho das duas se cruzam e a conexão entre as mulheres é instantâneo.</p><p>Bom, já fazem três anos que não escrevo fanfiction, e como não existem muitas fanfics Clexa em português aqui no site, resolvi tentar. Essa história está na minha cabeça a algum tempo, e vai ser divertido compartilhar com vocês, espero que gostem. </p><p>Ps: Comecinho meio lento. Só o comecinho. Juro.<br/>xxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone New

Eram 07:00hrs da manhã e Clarke já estava fazendo sua corrida matinal. No dia anterior ela não teve plantão no hospital em que trabalha, então pôde seguir sua rotina normalmente. A loura ouvia uma playlist aleatória em seu iPod, enquanto seu pensamento estava distante.

Mentalmente, Clarke fazia listas das coisas que ela precisava fazer durante o seu dia.

Tomar café;

Tomar banho;

Pagar as contas do cartão;

Levar o carro para lavar;

Ir trabalhar.

 Clarke sempre foi do tipo mais organizada, mas ela sempre se incomodou com o fato de que cada parte do seu dia era bem calculado. Ela estava presa em sua própria rotina chata e não sabia como escapar delas.

* * *

No mesmo dia, mais tarde, Clarke estava pronta para o trabalho. O seu trabalho número dois, como ela costumava se referir. Após a corrida de 8km, ela se sentia disposta para 24 horas de plantão.

“Hey, Princesa!” Raven chamou, seguindo Clarke pelos corredores.

“Boa tarde pra você também!” Clarke respondeu, sem prestar muita atenção.

“Tanto faz. Ontem eu saí com Bellamy de novo. Ele ficou preocupada com a regra idiota que proíbe relacionamento entre funcionários, mas sexo casual não é relacionamento, né?”

“Na verdade...” Clarke tentou dar sua opinião, mas foi interrompida.

“Foi o que eu disse ao Bel, mas ele está meio paranoico com isso, não quer que ninguém saiba. Mas a Octavia sabe. E você sabe. Enfim, nós só estamos nos divertindo, ninguém vai perder o emprego por isso. Mas me fala de você, tem falado com o Finn?”

“Dra. Griffin. Você e a Dra. Blake estão comigo hoje. Vamos começar a fazer as rondas, as fichadas estão ali.”  Jaha mandou.

Salva pelo gongo, Clarke pensou. A última coisa que ela queria agora era falar sobre Finn, e ela sabia como a Raven era insistente para saber das coisas.

Para Clarke, fazer as rondas eram as partes mais chatas. Ficar visitando os pacientes e só falando o que eles tem para os médicos responsáveis? Bah. Quem será que inventou isso? É pior do que um dia inteiro só de aula de matemática.

* * *

 

Assim que as rondas terminaram, Jaha tinha duas cirurgias para realizar, então mandou Clarke e Octavia para a emergência, onde Raven já estava a algum tempo.

“Acho que deveríamos sair para beber depois daqui.” Octavia disse.

“Clarke está com a mania de ser antissocial, O, tem meses que ela não coloca a cara para fora de casa, que não seja para trabalhar.” Raven respondeu logo.

“Vocês poderiam por favor falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui? Além do mais, esses dois empregos tem sugado todas minhas energias. E eu não sou antissocial.” A loura disse.

“Diz pra gente porquê você está com dois empregos? O seu emprego na clínica paga muito bem, e esse aqui uma merreca, pra quê você insiste?” Dessa vez foi Octavia que perguntou, curiosa.

“Ah, eu gosto do meu emprego na clínica, gosto de trabalhar na pediatria, mas estou pensando em mudar de áreas e aqui é a melhor opção.”

“Você veio de dentro, C! Deve ser fácil arrumar emprego em qualquer lugar!” Raven exclamou.

“Não quero viver sob a sombra da minha mãe, Raven! E nem da carga do meu sobrenome. Quero ser mais do que só isso.” Clarke não estava em seu melhor dia, e essa falação/interrogatório estava deixando-a mais impaciente.

 _Emergência na sala 9._ Uma enfermeira chamou.

“EU VOU!” Clarke respondeu de uma vez sem ter controle de que sua voz sairia tão alta.

Clarke se dirigiu a sala 9 e pegou as instruções com a enfermeira encarregada.

“Olá, boa noite. Eu sou a Dra. Griffin e vou ser sua médica hoje. O que temos aqui?” Clarke perguntou, olhando para o garotinho sentado na cama.

“Boa noite, Dra. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, deixei ele sozinho por 3 segundos no brinquedo no parquinho e ele caiu, acho que bateu a cabeça.” Disse a outra mulher na sala apontado para a cabeça do menino.

A primeira coisa que Clarke reparou foi em seus olhos verdes. Muito verdes. Ela parece ser muito nova para ser a mãe do menino, e parecia muito assustada também.

“Deixa eu dar uma olhada nisso aqui.” Clarke se aproximou. “Ta doendo?” Ela perguntou ao menino, que tinha os mesmos olhos verdes da mulher assustada na sala, que estavam marejados de chorar. “Qual seu nome?” Clarke perguntou mais uma vez, já que só ganhou silêncio do garotinho.

“Responde para a doutora, bebê. Ela está querendo te ajudar”. A moça disse, se aproximando e segurando a mão do menino.

“Chris.” Respondeu uma voz baixinha.

“Muito bem, Chris, deixa eu dar uma olhadinha em você? Prometo que não vai doer.” Clarke se aproximou e tirou o cabelo da testa do menino. “Acho que não vai deixar cicatriz.” Comentou para si mesma.

“Vai ter que dar pontos, doutora?” A mulher dos olhos verdes perguntou.

“Não precisa ficar assustada, acho que talvez uns dois pontos, mas não foi nada grave, vou levar ele pra fazer uma TC só por precaução, e deixar ele em observação durante a noite, ok?” Calmamente, Clarke tentou explicar.

Clarke não pôde deixar de reparar nos olhos da mulher. E nem na semelhança entre ela e o garoto. Chris. O nome da mulher ela ainda não sabia e estava hesitante em perguntar.

A loura, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, preparou o garotinho e o levou para a sala de fazer TC. “Nós esperamos aqui.” Clarke disse para a mulher. “Leva uns 10 minutos para fazer o exame.”

A mulher se sentou em uma das cadeiras em frente ao consultório. E a doutora se sentou ao lado dela.

“É seu irmão?” _‘Muito delicada, Griffin!’_ Clarke pensou.

A outra mulher deu algo parecido com uma risadinha. “Não. Ele é meu. Meu filho”. Respondeu.

“Me desculpe a indelicadeza.” A doutora disse. “É que você parece ser bem nova para ter um filho dessa idade.” _Muito delicada de novo, Griffin! O garoto deve ter uns 5 ou 6 anos._ A vozinha na cabeça de Clarke pensava.

A mulher sorriu novamente. “Seguindo a sua linha de raciocínio, você parece muito nova para ser uma médica. Ou você estava me enganando e não é médica coisa nenhuma?”

 _Ela é esperta._ Clarke sorriu. “Oh, não. Eu sou médica sim!! Comecei cedo. Com a minha mãe. A estudar. No caso.” Fazia tempo que Clarke não ficava nervosa assim.

“Lexa.”

“O que?”

“Meu nome. Me chamo Lexa. Lexa Parker.”

“Claro!” _O que está acontecendo com você hoje, Griffin?_ “Clarke Griffin.”

“Quase Clark Kent. Salvando o dia.” Lexa disse sem pensar e se arrependeu logo depois.

Clarke deu uma risada. “Já fizeram muitas piadinhas com o fato de eu ter nome de garoto, mas ESSA é a primeira vez.” Ela colocou uma mexa de cabelo para trás da orelha e continuou sorrindo. “Então, onde vocês estavam que ele se machucou?” Clarke perguntou, fazendo sinal com a cabeça para a sala onde o garoto estava.

“Nós tínhamos ido ao circo e depois ele insistiu para ir no parquinho também. Eu deixei ele ir sozinho no carrossel, porque eu odeio brinquedos que rodam e eu tirei os olhos dele por três segundos, não sei como ele caiu. Eu fiquei muito preocupada.” Lexa explicou.

Clarke olhava para a mulher, tentando não dar a impressão que estava encarando. “Essas coisas acontecem, crianças são rápidas. Qual a idade dele?”

“Você tem filho também? Ele tem 6.”

“Não não, eu não. Mas eu sou pediatra. Não aqui, em outro hospital. Então entendo um pouco de crianças.”

“Você é mesmo precoce. Dois empregos?” Lexa perguntou.

“Você é precoce também. Ele já tem seis anos?” Clarke brincou, tentando não passar dos limites.

Lexa sorriu novamente para a doutora e balançou a cabeça. Se a conversa não tivesse o tom leve, ela se sentiria ofendida, Mas não foi o caso.

“Eu me mudei a menos de um mês para essa cidade. Morávamos em Washington DC. Aqui eu não tenho uma médica fixa para o Chris ainda, se você me der o seu contato eu posso marcar uma consulta qualquer dia desses.” Lexa perguntou, com a sua voz macia e calma.

“Claro. Pega meu cartão. Aí tem meu contato e o lá da clínica.” Clarke respondeu, feliz.

As duas tiveram uma conversa por mais uns minutos, até Chris sair da sala de exames. Assim que ele saiu, Clarke lhe deu os pontos e lhe fez um curativo. Lexa, ficou segurando a mão do menino o tempo todo e mesmo sem perceber, Clarke ficou encantada com o cuidado da mãe com o menino. Logo em seguida, ela levou a mãe e o menino para um dos quartos da enfermaria, para que o menino ficasse em observação.

“Mãe, estou com fome!” Disse Chris, coçando os olhos de sono.

“Você já comeu churros no parque, não está com fome não!”

“Mãe, minha barriga está fazendo aquele barulho.” Chris fez o som do barulho com a boca. “Eu estou com fome sim!”

Clarke achou o menino adorável. Assim como a mãe dele. “Aqui só tem gelatina. Eu vou trazer uma pra você. Qual sua cor favorita Chris?”

“Verde!!!” O menino disse, entusiasmado.

“Pode deixar.”

Clarke saiu em seguida da sala, deixando Lexa e Chris sozinhos.

“Você tem que parar de pedir comida para as pessoas em todos os lugares que nós vamos, bebê.”

“Mas mãe, eu não peço comida em todos os lugares em que vamos. E eu estou com fome, de verdade.”

Lexa sorriu, e se sentou ao lado da cama em que o menino estava. “De verdade. Sei.” Chris encostou a cabeça no peito da mãe e começou a bocejar. Lexa envolveu o menino com os braços e começou a fazer carinho em seus cabelos castanhos e assim, naturalmente, o garoto adormeceu.

Quando Clarke voltou para o quarto, percebeu que o menino já dormia nos braços da mãe. “Demorei, né?”

“Não, não. Ele estava muito cansado. E como eu disse, não estava com fome. Ele é um pequeno comilão.” Lexa respondeu, sorrindo.

Clarke pôde perceber que a mulher dos olhos verdes, apesar de estar com um sorriso no rosto, parecia triste. Tinha o olhar distante e parecia cansada. A loura ainda não sabia porque, mas ela uma conexão com a morena e mesmo sem saber se o sentimento era reciproco, ela queria conhece-la melhor.

“Então... quer uma gelatina verde?” Clarke mostrou o potinho com o doce verde. _Combina com seus olhos._ Clarke pensou.

“Claro, porque não. Terei que ficar aqui a noite toda mesmo.” Lexa disse, ajeitando o pequeno Chris para que ele ficasse confortável em seu sono. A morena pegou a gelatina com a loura e se sentou na poltrona logo à frente da cama.

“Se precisar de alguma coisa é só chamar. Caso Chris acorde e precise de algo, é só apertar aquele botão azul ali.” Clarke explicou, apontando para o botão azul que ficava em uma mesinha ao lado da cama.

“Hey...” Lexa começou. “Você já deve estar acostumada com isso, não é? Digo, passar a noite toda em um hospital.” Lexa começou a comer a gelatina e, por algum motivo que agora ela não sabia qual era, ela não queria ficar sozinha em um hospital grande. E frio.

Clarke sentiu um alívio estranho ao ver que a morena realmente havia puxado uma conversa com ela. E lhe feito uma pergunta. Então ela se encostou na porta e respondeu “Sim. Mas basicamente, eu nem sei como a vida sem _isso_. Enquanto eu crescia, passei muitas noites assim em hospitais.”

Clarke havia ganhado a atenção de Lexa nesse momento. Não era do feitio da morena fazer perguntas, ainda mais para uma pessoa estranha, porém ela realmente não queria ficar sozinha. “Sério? Espero que não seja por um motivo ruim.” Lexa deu outra colherada na gelatina.

A doutora se sentou em uma cadeira que havia no quarto e logo em seguida, sorriu. “Não foi. Meus pais também são médicos e nem sempre conseguiam babás, então...”

“Pois eu acho que nunca conseguiria fazer disso a minha rotina.”

“Com o tempo você se acostuma. E não é assim tão ruim.”

“Pode até ser.” Lexa bocejou. “Tudo que eu sei sobre rotina em hospitais, foi de assistir séries de TV.”

Clarke se pegou rindo mais uma vez.

“Mas e então... é nova na cidade?” Era nesse ponto da noite em que Clarke começa a ficar com sono e procurava algum lugar para uma soneca, mas hoje, ela preferiu conversar com alguém. Com alguém novo. Nova. “Você e seu marido resolveram mudar de ares?” _Poxa Clarke...  hoje está difícil_.

“Somos apenas eu e Chris.” Lexa respondeu rápido. “Tive de me mudar por motivos profissionais. E acho que estava sim precisando de novos ares. Gostei da mudança.”

Clarke estava tentando ser delicada e tentou mais ainda não sorrir. “Eu entendo. E o que você faz?”

“Sou advogada.”

“Que legal. E está gostando da cidade?

“Estou sim, aqui é menor do que Washington. Mas como toda mudança, ainda estou me adaptando. Ainda fico meio perdida em alguns lugares.” Lexa riu enquanto contava.

Clarke não pode deixar de sorrir junto. Mesmo sem motivos, ela achava aquilo adorável. “Se você quiser eu posso te levar para conhecer alguns lugares legais pela cidade.” A loura pensou em voz alta e desejou que não tivesse realmente dito aquilo.

O convite pegou Lexa de surpresa, entretanto, sua resposta foi uma surpresa maior ainda. “Claro, eu iria adorar. Ainda não tenho muitos amigos por aqui.” _O que? Como assim Lexa?_ Agora foi a vez da vozinha na cabeça de Lexa falar.

“Perfeito. Vamos combinar alguma coisa.”

Clarke e Lexa trocaram os números de seus telefones e a partir dali, a conversa continuou a fluir naturalmente até Chris receber alta. Como foi uma noite calma, Clarke pôde dedicar toda sua atenção a morena.

Assim que o relógio marcou 6:00h da manhã, Chris recebeu alta, Lexa acordou o menino e o preparou para ir embora.

“Bom, acho melhor ir para casa e tenta dormir um pouco.” Apesar de Lexa ter gostado do tempo que passou a loura, ela não conseguia mais esconder sua exaustão. “Você ainda ficará por aqui, não é?” Lexa perguntou.

“Ah sim. Só saio as 7:00 horas.”

“Diz tchau para a Dra. Griffin, bebê.” A morena disse ao menino que estava em seus braços, ainda meio sonolento.

“Clarke. Pode me chamar de Clarke. Tchau garotão. E se comporte.”

“Ah, ele vai se comportar sim.” Lexa disse, em tom autoritário. “Que a gente se encontre novamente _(may we meet again)_... Clarke.”


End file.
